


Let's end this

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Happy Ending?, Let's end this, M/M, Rings, fake smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: It's not always a happy ending.





	

Victor is an extraordinary man. Everyone thought so. The news, his parents, his friends, his lover, and even his enemies had to admit it. He was polite and he was kind. He was always honest and firm when needed. He was beyond gorgeous, no matter of gender or sexuality there was no denying it. Even Yuuri thought these things of him. Victor wasn't all he seemed to be, everyone expected him to be perfect, but like everyone he had a dark side.  
The scary thing about Victor is that no matter his feelings on the inside he could control his face to cover it perfectly. He could tell you that you were a waste of space with a smile the entire time. It was as if he were always wearing a mask, always leaving you guessing. When he was sad and in front of Yuuri his masked cracked into pieces and shattered away. Yuuri was the only one to see that and it made him special. Victor always thought he was special.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Victor asked as he dried his hair with a towel.  
Yuuri tightened his fists digging his nails into the skin. He knew Victor missed skating because of the way his eyes shone watching the other skaters. Victor seemed like his normal cheery self but there was no real way of knowing for sure he was content with just being a coach.  
"Let's end this." Yuuri didn't look up. He was expecting Victor to call him dumb and tell him that he still wanted to coach him and if he did want to go back to skating he would say thank you and that I'll still stand by you for the rest of your life. No matter what.  
What he did not expect was to hear laughing so he looked up. Victor sighed in relief and ran his hand threw his hair.  
"Phew! What a relief! I was actually nervous to talk to you about breaking this thing off! Your the best!" Yuuri felt shocked for a moment. Did he miss skating that much?  
"Uh, well I'm glad if you are." Yuuri's lips twitched as he forced the corners into an unsure smile.  
"I really think this is for the best. I've wanted to end it for a while now" Yuuri nodded in agreement. He really did mean his words, all he wanted was for Victor to be happy.  
"Welp, it's been fun." With steady hands Victor slid off his ring and dropped it into Yuuri's open palm.  
What?  
WHAT? Yuuri hands started shaking. He didn't understand what was happening. His chest became impossibly tight and his vision blurred.  
This isn't what I meant! This isn't what I wanted. He's going to leave! Don't let him leave! He'll be gone and you'll be alone again!  
"Don't lea-"  
When Yuuri looked up no one was there. Victor already left walking out the room with a blank face.  
Yuuri bit his lip to keep in sounds but it didn't work as he choked out a sob. He slid off the one bed in the shared hotel room and onto his butt. He brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed into them.  
Darkness started to consume him. He felt so alone. So abandoned.  
If it weren't for this misunderstanding would Victor gone on lying? Gone on pretending to love him?  
How long had Victor wanted to end things?  
WHY DID HE ACCEPT THE FUCKING RING JUST TO GIVE IT BACK 

He could have lived knowing the reason was that Yuuri was annoying or Yuuri was not a good skater but that's why it made him feel so empty. He didn't know what he did wrong and it only left him to guess the worst of things.  
why? why? why? why? WHY?  
His brain screamed questions at him that he did not have the answer too. He was going insane. He felt like he was dying.  
He gasped for air and reached for his phone.  
Who could he call? Not his mother or sister or anyone like that. They didn't need his burdens. He wanted to call Phichit and hear his friend voice tell him it was all okay and that he would beat up Victor if needed but they had a competition tomorrow. He couldn't put these issues on him, what if it damaged his skating?  
He wanted to call Victor. He wanted to cry his heart out and scream his confessions to the calming man he loved. He couldn't tho and now he will never be able to again.  
What a pathetic person I am Yuuri thought. A man just ripped out my heart skipping away with it in his hand and all I want to do is go hug him and tell him how much I love him. Yuuri laughed dryly.  
"So pathetic.." 

 

*******

 

Soon as the door clicked behind him his mask shattered and so did his heart.  
Tears stung his eyes when he decided his act was over.  
Shit.  
What had he done? Why had he not fought it?  
When he heard that Yuuri wanted to end it. His heart sank and his face fell, it was only for a moment and in that moment Victor was thankful for the fact that Yuuri was staring at his hands. He put on the same act he used when anyone broke up with him. It was like script and he knew all the lines.  
Don't let them see the hurt, hide it, pretend as if you were the one wanted to break up. No big deal, right?  
Tears started to stream down his face and he decided he needed a place to hide. Other skaters and fans often stayed in these hotels, he couldn't let them see him like this. He ran desperate for a place to hide and as he did his heart and panic increased, he can't let anyone know how broken he is right now. No one.  
He didn't know where else to go so he forced himself into a crammed janitor's closet and slammed the door loudly behind him.  
He sobbed so loud and hard he's sure the walls shook. He couldn't breath, he's never been in so much pain. He already missed the gold around his fingers, he looked at his hands holding it up to the dim light hanging by a weak chain on the ceiling. His hand had never looked so ugly. It was such a bitter scene thinking about the moment he held his hand to the sunset and the gold danced in the light.  
He knows this is what he does during breakups. He knows this is what he had to do, but it was Yuuri. His Yuuri. He had seen him with his curtains closed and mask left forgotten on the ground. He had seen him and yet he didn't run, yet he stayed and comforted him never once thinking he was weak. After it all Yuuri still thought he was perfect.  
What about now? What did Yuuri think now? Obviously not that.  
What am I doing to do? What am I supposed to do? Even with these thoughts Victor was a fighter and he was selfish. What he wanted he always got even if he had to fight for it. So why was he giving up with Yuuri? Without even knowing his reasoning. Victor couldn't answer so he stood on his shaky legs, his knees wobbled but he could still manage to walk. He pushed himself up and opened the door. He found two girls standing there, probably drawn in by the noise. Upon seeing the skater they both instantly gasped  
"Omg it's Victor! wait. Are you okay?" Victor started to force a smile when he thought. Fuck it.  
What's the point of anything if I don't have him. I need to go get him back.  
He would barley even be able to pull off being okay right now anyway. His eyes were red and puffy with his pupils blown. He was panting slightly and he was visibly pale.  
"Move." He said in a rough voice and both the ladies did as they were told faces filled with fear. As he walked away he could hear them whispering.  
"There is no way that was Victor."  
"I know but it looked so much like him." 

Yes this was him. He was human, he had flaws and right now he was heart broken.  
When he got to the door he didn't know what to do. What to say. He put his forehead on the door and the coolness felt nice on his overheating body. The air buzzed with silences. Then he began to sob again.  
It was so quite just how it had been before Yuuri. So alone just how it had been before Yuuri.  
The air was filled with cries and Victor held his breath when he realized they were not only his.  
"Yuuri.." he whispered into the door trying to steady his voice.  
Victor placed his hand on the handle and pushed. He couldn't wait any longer. First he saw nothing but he quickly ran over to the side of the bed where mortifying sounds were coming from and found his ex fiancé.  
Yuuri lifted his head and it was like looking in mirror. Face red, puffy, and ugly. Filled with the pain of losing their other half. Yuuri looked as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. He had convinced himself Victor was gone forever, yet here the man was in front of him.  
"V-Victo- I. I-I didn't m-mean I-it like t-t-that pleas-" Yuuri could barley talk his words cut off my his need for air and his body shaking.  
"J-j-just please!" Victor dropped down on his knees hard but ignored the blunt pain. He dragged the matching boy into his arms.  
"Me, either! I promise you! I love you so much." He squeezed the boy tight feeling like if he let go he would instantly fall away like sand.  
"I love you so fucking much please don't leave me." Victor had managed to calm down some knowing that Yuuri had not intended for this all, Yuuri was still worked up so Victor held him and strung his hands threw his hair. Whispered about how he loved and needed Yuuri. It took an hour before the boy was no longer shaking, but Victor valued every second.  
"What the hell just happened?" Victor asked and Yuuri laughed softly and quietly but it was still genuine and the sound was as good as gold to Victor.  
"I don't know. You tell me." Victor looked down at his hands.  
"I didn't want. I didn't want you to see me sad. I didn't want to make you feel guilty or responsible for my sorrows." Yuuri put both his hands on Victors face and lifted it up so he could stare into the foggy blue eyes.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me." Victor hummed. His heart knew this but for some reason his brain couldn't seem to get the concept.  
"I'm not hiding anymore." Victor whispered and Yuuri smiled his world famous soft smile at Victor telling him it was okay.  
"Thank you for letting me see you. You are beautiful." Victor felt his heart swell. This is the first time he has felt truly happy at all tonight. Yes he calmed down quick, but after he didn't feel happy he only felt numb and empty.  
"Your turn now. Let me see you." Yuuri's hands dropped and his eyes instantly switched.  
"When I said end this. I meant you can't be my coach anymore." Victor knitted his eyebrows together in confusion the way Yuuri had suspected him to do the first time.  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Yuuri sighed and finally looked up.  
"You can't be my coach because you need to skate. I saw it in you today, you need it." Victor sighed leaning forward letting his head rest of Yuuri's shoulder.  
"I need you." Victor whispered and sighed happily when Yuuri put his fingers in his hair and began to stroke soothingly.  
"I'll still be here silly. I don't want to ever leave your side. If that is-" Yuuri cut himself off to take a deep breath.  
"If that is okay with you." Victor looked up and kissed Yuuri. He was so happy despite all of tonight's stress. Victor look the ring from Yuuri's hand and slid it on his finger slowly. This was right, this is what was meant to happen. Victor's hands instantly felt lighter and it felt like it was easier to breath.  
"No matter what happens with our skating careers. I will marry you if it's the last thing I'll do." 

That night was the night that Victor truly realized that he didn't have to hide any longer. He could throw away his masks and just be himself. Victor is an extraordinary man. Everyone thought so. Even Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not always a happy ending..  
> BUT THIS TIME IT IS
> 
> I was going to give This a sad ending but couldn't bring myself to do it. Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and give feedback it means the world to me.
> 
> I'm sorry about grammar btw lol


End file.
